


D is for Dominance

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facing One's Demons, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's more to that castle than meets the eye, Vala's in for some serious shit, You take a vow you gotta respect it, d'uuuh, like literally!, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: I took it curious and looked at the title.Dominance.I pressed my lips into a line and looked at Jared annoyed. “Is this some kind of joke?”“Read it and you tell me,” he answered cryptic.





	D is for Dominance

“HOLY SHIT!” Zanthe exclaimed on that bright morning of April first, my birthday.

“Yep,” I agreed then took a sip of my soda.

“Holy shit,” Zane repeated, pronouncing every syllable. “This isn’t like that time you said you were gonna show me your first cougar and kitten experience then played me a video of an actual cougar bathing her cubs, is it?”

I laughed fondly at the memory. “I wish…but no.”

She stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at me and I knew one of her more unique curses would follow. “Holy sweet mother of all sins and desires, Vala! This is huge!”

“No shit,” I chuckled. “How’d you figure that part out?”

“So what do you think you’ll do? Drink? Dance? Fuck? All of the above? He did say wear something _elegant!_ Wait, do you even _have_ something like that?”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I am the only person in your life who associates elegant with a dress and not pants.”

“Fuck you! I have elegant dresses too!”

_“One,_ yes. With the dress _I_ will give you, Jared will want to spread you on the floor and take you all night long!”

“Oh, good God…” I cringed, putting my glass on my desk.

“And besides,” Zane continued, stretching herself on my bed and putting her hands behind her head. “You and I both know that you need me to keep you safe pre and post birthday.”

“Unfortunately,” I mumbled.

“Speaking of which!” my sneaky friend added as she rested on one side. “You haven’t told me yet what you and Jared talked about on your date yesterday.”

I chuckled amused, shaking my head then I opened my mouth to answer her…and no sounds came out. Instead, I felt that weird electricity run in my veins, preventing me from speaking. Then my own voice echoed in my head, taking an oath.

“Vala?” Zane asked concerned.

“I…can’t,” I managed to articulate, unconsciously reaching for my neck.

“What?”

“Zane, I…can’t tell you _anything_ ,” I told her truthfully and more than a little scared.

She rolled her eyes. “Val, I understand better than anyone what it means to keep a secret. I was just –”

“No, Zane! I literally can’t tell you one word about what I talked with Jared,” I interrupted her panicked. That electric current was getting stronger as my need to say something about the day before but the words were stubbornly refusing to come out.

“I, I don’t understand what you…” she stuttered.

“Zane, I, I took an oath,” I confessed, trying to make sense of everything as I spoke. “Jared insisted before I could come in and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but he kept pushing so I made up some silly vow…” I looked her right in the eyes. “And I named you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” she repeated as she switched to a sitting position.

“I named _you_ specifically in my vow…and as soon as I was done, I felt this…electricity of some kind, the same one I feel now and which is keeping me from actually telling you anything.”

Zane stared at me with a blank face and mouth half open, unsure how she should react.

“Okay,” she finally said after a moment of silence, pronouncing the word carefully.

It was my turn to be confused. “Okay?”

“Well, I know you’re not insane, or at least, I hope you’re not,” she said smiling, making me stick my tongue at her. “And I really don’t want to believe Jared somehow exposed you to some sort of drug or chemical which inhibits your brain from telling me whatever it is you can’t tell me. So for now anyway, I will just take your word for it.”

I was impressed despite the situation and still concerned. “Your imagination never ceases to amaze me. I admit, I did not consider drugs and I hope to God it’s not.”

Zane frowned amused. “What did you think it was? Magic?”

I didn’t answer.

“Magic?!” she repeated stunned then wanted to add more but stopped and thought for a moment. She shrugged. “Okay. Sure. Well, until we know more.”

“How, how can you actually be this okay with everything?”

“Because it would be really, really sad if something illegal or even life-threatening would be behind that mysterious stony façade.”

“I’m serious, Zane.”

“So am I! Just think of the implications. Nearly every single person in this town have gone to that place at least once in their lives. If something really bad is behind whatever it is they did during their time spent there, then that says tons about the cover up since nobody had or has the courage to stand up and say something about it. Heck, it could go as far up as the president himself!”

I stared at her with wide eyes, my heart beating a little fast. “You know how I always tell you what a nutjob you are with your conspiracy theories?”

“Very fondly so.”

“Well, now you’re scaring me!”

“Only because _you’re_ scaring _me!”_ Zane said and I could detect a little hint of panic in her voice. “Val, I’m serious. This isn’t something to be dismissed so carelessly. Conspiracy theory or not, the fact you actually can’t say what happened in that castle is a very, very bad thing!”

“Great!” I chuckled hysterical, falling on the backrest of my chair. “This is just great! I finally get a break and can make sense of my trauma then I find out that I may be in middle of an illegal operation! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, how I wish you hadn’t said that…”

“Oh, how I wish you’d just shut up!”

“Then what would the voices in your head do without anyone to talk with?”

I laughed maybe a little too much at that. “God, Zane…what am I going to do?”

She regarded me carefully, her green eyes so eerily similar to mine alive with thought.

“Well! First thing’s first!” she said as she got back up on her feet and opened my wardrobe. “We need to find you something elegant.”

I frowned confused. “I thought we…”

“Yeah, change of plans,” she said absent mindedly as she inspected a blouse. “He didn’t say dress, he said _something_. Fortunately for you, that can be doable.”

“Screw you,” I said dryly just as mom opened the door to my room without a knock.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting your wedding vows,” she said casually.

“Oh, dear Mrs. S, we are way pass that,” Zane said as she looked at my favorite jeans.

“How so?”

“With the lack of sexy clothes in your daughter’s wardrobe, I’m filing for divorce.”

“There is a God!”

“That’s why I came here,” mom laughed. “Vala, sweetie. I still have the dress I wore on my first date with your father and I think you finally have enough to fill the cleavage.”

“Thanks, mom…” I said dryly.

“Is it black?” Zane asked with a bright smile.

“As a matter of fact, yes! Oh, and I bought you something great for your birthday! Wait here.”

“I’m startin’ to think she’s _your_ mother,” I told Zane flatly after mom left.

“I’m startin’ to think that too,” she said as she put back a T-shirt with sequins. “Maybe we are related after all.”

“Here we are,” mom said happy as she gave me a wrapped box. “Happy birthday, my dear Vala!”

“Thank you,” I said silly, already unwrapping the box…then my glee was cut short as I slowly took out the silk top, holding it with the tips of my fingers.

Zane gasped long. “Oh, my gosh! It’s beautiful! Does it have matching panties?”

Did it ever but at least they were boxers. Despite the implications, I had to admit the lingerie was quite tasteful and more than beautiful. The top looked like it would fit me perfectly and show my curves, not to mention that it would go over my breasts very nicely. And both top and panties were black silk with a few strands of red and gold threads covered in matching sequins, making an alluring flame pattern.

“Mom…” I said. “It’s amazing, I…thank you.”

“You don’t like it,” mom stated rather than asked.

“I didn’t say that! It’s just…unexpected, that’s all.”

“That’s kinda the whole point of a present,” Zane observed flatly.

I shot her an annoyed look.

“Well,” mom said before I could add one more word. “I hope you’ll at least wear it once, even if it’s just in the house. Now, lunch will be ready in a few minutes, darlings.

She left and closed the door.

“Thanks so much, Zane,” I said annoyed.

“How the hell is this my fault?!” she exclaimed outraged.

“You just _had_ to say it’s beautiful!”

“Because it goddamn is! And don’t you dare pretend you aren’t already imagining how freakin’ awesome it would make you look, especially in front of Jared!”

“Fuck you!” I exclaimed a little high-pitched, my cheeks hot from blushing because she was right, as usual.

“Oh, I sincerely doubt it’s me you wanna fuck.”

“Not funny, Zane!” I said even more annoyed, slamming the box shut then throwing it on the bed. “I may joke all I want and have ten thousand dreams! But push comes to shove and I wouldn’t be able to do one goddamned thing.”

Zane opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind sighed instead. “I know, Val. I know. And I’m sorry. But there’s still hope.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is there?” I mocked.

“Of course,” she said then held my favorite green shirt for me to see. “I found the perfect thing for you to wear which along with my one and only skirt and leather boots will make you look like a goddess!”

“I just wanna look like me.”

“Why on Earth would you wanna torture the poor guy like that?”

“Okay, I’m ready for that divorce now.”

*****

***      ***

*****

_Be still, my beating heart… What a stupid thing to think!_

But I couldn’t help thinking that as I stared at all the people going inside. Besides my excitement and confusion, I mainly felt angry. Who the hell were all these people and why were they going _inside_ the damned castle? That night was supposed to be all about me and…and then it hit me. I loosened my grip on the stirring wheel. I wasn’t the only one born on that particular day. Maybe whoever was also celebrating their twenty-fifth year alive had wanted to throw themselves a party.

I looked at the dashboard. Seven to eight. I took a deep breath and did something I rarely did. I checked my make-up in the mirror. I made a funny face at my reflection which responded in kind. I chuckled and looked back at the castle.

It was the first time I saw it at night and even more special, during my birthday. Floating lantern lights were everywhere in every color possible and torches had been placed along the entrance walls. A path of bright blue lights had been put on the ground, as well as on the parking spaces, showing drivers where to go. Even the rose bushes were hiding a small light bulb which made them look like they were some exotic breed.

I was suddenly staring at my childhood fantasies come true. And I felt peace. I was calm. I was home.

I casually got out of the car and walked towards the main entrance as if I were on my way to meet with Zane. Then the double doors swung open as they usually did, revealing none other than Jared himself.

I stopped with a soft gasp.

He was _painfully_ beautiful. Not handsome. He was simply _beautiful._ The suit he was wearing was a dark shade of navy blue and it shone wonderfully in the warm light. His matching tie made his white shirt blend in nicely. His raven-black hair was slicked and neatly combed back which made his face look divine. But his brightly shinning ruby and gold eyes looked like they could truly see into one’s very soul, they were so alive.

Jared Korrick looked every bit the fairy prince I had so often pictured him to be. But all of my serenity vanished the moment I had laid eyes on him because a completely different wave of emotions and desires threatened to overwhelm me.

“You look exquisite as well, my dear,” he said softly, snapping me back to reality. He offered his hand. “Shall we?”

“Oh, um, yes, thank you,” I stuttered like a perfect idiot as I shyly took his hand in mine, feeling my cheeks hot.

Jared smirked as the doors closed behind us. Oddly enough, I didn’t hear any music or a laugh or anything. If I didn’t knew better, I would have thought the place was deserted.

“Where is everyone?” I asked genuinely curious.

“In another part of the castle,” he answered mysteriously. “This place is bigger than it looks and holds more than a few surprises.”

“Don’t I know it,” I muttered, unable to control myself.

Jared laughed softly. “Indeed. Now come.”

For once, protesting didn’t even cross my mind.

Up the staircase Jared led me, all the way to the last floor, just like he had done only the day before. Except for the occasional torch or candle, everything was exactly the same as it had been the last time. I almost even _felt_ the exact same, excited and curious yet strangely at home.

Then I caught a glimpse of our reflections as we passed a mirror which had not been there and all of my feelings changed drastically. Not because of how Jared looked but because of how _I_ looked at his side. I had given in to Zane’s insisting that I wear a skirt but opted instead for the only dress of hers that I really liked. Shoulderless, long-sleeved and liquid black. It made my hair glow and my eyes pop out. But it also molded over my body like a second skin, making me look like something I was not. A beautiful, exotic, strong and damned voluptuous young woman.

And all I could think about after seeing how perfect I looked next to Jared were his gloved hands tearing the dress away from my body.

“Valaria,” his smooth voice said in a soft whisper, snapping me back to reality. We had stopped moving. “I must warn you. What you are about to see may appear at first as nothing of any consequence.” A shadow covered his face as he leaned in. “But I assure you. It is this castle’s greatest treasure. Not many people have seen it and even fewer have truly comprehended what it was they had seen.”

My heart pounded against my chest, my curiosity around beyond reason. “I understand, Jared. Lead the way.”

His mismatched eyes sparkled for a moment then Jared smiled. He took a torch out from its pocket on the wall. I noticed then that we had stopped next to a knobless door with an intricately carved frame. I frowned as I took a closer look and noticed that there were some runes carved to one side.

“These runes…” I heard myself say as I stretched my hand in their direction. “They seem…so familiar, ah!”

I gasped as I quickly retracted my hand. My fingers had barely come into contact with one of the runes when all of them burned bright and hot then the door retracted to one side and into the wall, revealing an ascending spiral staircase.

Jared carefully analyzed me then the newly formed entrance and finally he smiled. “Interesting…”

And just like that, he started climbing the stairs, torch in hand.

I stared after him stunned then quickly followed after him. And of course, the door closed the second I was inside. I looked up and could see a dim light fading away in the complete darkness. There was no rail to hold on to so I put my palm against the wall and carefully climbed the stairs, silently cursing my best friend for talking me into wearing high-heels.

Thankfully, I caught up with Jared quickly and wanted to bombard him with a million questions but he simply pressed on long and thin finger against his lips and I suddenly couldn’t find my voice.

_Damn him and his stupid charm… How the hell can he affect me like this?!_ I pondered on that question as we climbed in silence. It really made no sense. I had spent all of my life running away from any kind of intimacy and yet there I was, fantasizing about Jared gluing me to the wall and taking me hard and complete. What the hell was wrong with me?!

We finally reached the top of the tower after what seemed like an eternity of climbing. My feet were pass killing me. I couldn’t tell my bones from my shoes anymore.

“Is something wrong?” I demanded impatient as Jared had not moved.

“I am thinking,” he replied. I fought the need to roll my eyes. “I am thinking which one of us should open the door.”

I felt an almost irresistible need to strangle him. “Excuse me?”

“You are quite right,” he said suddenly, turning around. “You should do the honors.”

I stared at him as he made way for me, the need to strangle him growing.

I looked ahead instead and saw an exact replica of the door at the bottom of the stairs. I took one step towards it and the exact same phenomena happened. The runes glowed bright and hot then the door retracted into the wall, revealing a brightly lit room.

I temporarily forgot about my pain and even Jared as I walked inside mesmerized.

The simplest of circular rooms greeted me. Half of the stone walls reached her hips whereas the other half consisted of columns which supported the roof. Each column had a torch pouch and all of them held a burning torch, the warm light brightening the room rather odd but I couldn’t exactly put my finger on it. There was a circular hole in the floor, padded with comfortable looking cushions and a fluffy rug in the middle, the perfect spot for reading. And all around the walls were cases filled with books. Some looked brand new, others like they had been passed down for generations and generations but all of them were leather-bound.

I looked around, unsure how was it I was supposed to react so I turned to look at him.

Jared had put the torch in the only empty pouch next to the door frame. He was studying me carefully, waiting for me to say something.

I decided to go with the truth. “I don’t get it. Why all the mystery over a library? It’s beautiful and all that…but why?”

The corners of Jared’s mouth curved into a smile. “Because it is not a library, no ordinary one at the very least.”

He casually walked pass me and kneeled next to one of the cases. He looked for a second then selected a volume bound in red leather and handed it to me.

I took it curious and looked at the title. _Dominance._ I pressed my lips into a line and looked at Jared annoyed. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Read it and you tell me,” he answered cryptic.

I rolled my eyes and opened the book at the beginning…and was met with blank pages. I felt my annoyance and anger rise. I looked up at Jared, determined to give him a healthy piece of my mind.

And I wasn’t even in the same room. But I knew exactly where I was. I was in _that_ room, the one which had haunted me all my life.

And it wasn’t empty.

All of the people I had seen so many years ago were right there, in front of me, fucking each other shamelessly, the women with their hands bound behind their backs. Their moans were obscene. But for the first time in my life, I noticed a man sitting in a corner.

I frowned.

He was completely tied up to a chair, looking at the small orgy in front of him with tears in his eyes. I looked carefully at him and noticed with a cringe the bulge between his legs. Even his pants seemed to be a bit too tight on him and not because of his erection.

I didn’t like what I was seeing one bit and wanted to scream at them to stop or at least let the man go but I had barely opened my mouth when the scene changed and I was back in the tower.

I looked around me stunned and breathing very heavily. Jared was analyzing me from head to toe, the book I had been holding in his hands.

“Wh…wh…” I stuttered. “What…how…”

“How is rather complicated,” he answered carefully. “What is a little less so but I’m sure you’ve figured that out already.”

“It was… It was that room…” I said shaky, still in a state of shock. “It was just like it had been… years ago… but…”

“But?”

“But there was a man… The man you told me about!”

Jared slowly smiled at me. “Yes.”

I stared at him with huge eyes. “Jared, what the hell just happened?”

He hesitated a moment then held the book with both hands for me to see. “This happened. As you’ve already understood by now, this is no ordinary book, nor are any of those you see before you.” I involuntarily looked at the many volumes all around us. “If you were to guess, could _you_ tell me what is so special about these books?”

I frowned confused at him then took a good long look around.

The leather covers had every colour imaginable and even the really old books still had a faded shade of this or that. Some books were slim while others were as thick as both of my palms next to each other. It really looked like an eccentric collector’s library except for the whole Harry Potter effect. But then I thought about what I had seen and a ridiculous thought occurred to me.

I slowly turned to look at Jared. “It…can’t…be…” I told him slowly but clearly.

“What exactly can’t be?”

“What I’m thinking.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I cannot read minds, my dear. I’m afraid you are going to have to tell me.”

“The book…” I began, pointing at the red volume still in his hands. “It’s actually…”

“Yes?” Jared pressed me, smiling.

I swallowed. “It’s a record of that man’s twenty-fifth birthday.”

Jared smiled widely but didn’t say anything.

“In fact,” I went on, “all of these books…are records of everyone who has celebrated their twenty-fifth birthday here…”

Still smiling, Jared turned and put the book back in its place then faced me again. “Well done. You have told me what these books are but you haven’t told me what is so special about them.”

“What do you mean?” I asked a bit scared, still refusing to believe.

“You know perfectly well what I mean, my dear.”

I swallowed annoyed. “No, I don’t!” I snapped. “I have no idea what happened or what’s so damn special about these books and I’m leaving!”

And just like an immensely spoiled brat, I turned my back to Jared and headed for the exit which miraculously opened for me, nearly unbalancing me but I shook my shock off. I grabbed a torch and almost ran down the stairs then out of the castle. I let the torch drop to the ground as I ran to my car then glued the acceleration to the floor in my desperation to put as much distance between myself and that damned place as possible.

I finally understood why nobody had ever told anyone about their experience, vow or no vow. They would have all been locked up in a nice, white padded cell the moment they opened their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and bearing with me!
> 
> Things are finally starting to get interesting, am I right? The only question is, what will poor Vala do next?


End file.
